eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul
Paul ter Voorde is a recurring guest character in the Eddsworld series. Edd has known Paul for a number of years and is good friends with him, hence his constant involvement with the series. He can be generally recognized usually by his character's unusually large eyebrows and a cigarette. His first appearance was in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 and he has appeared in several others since then. His job is at a military base. He may also have a co-job as a pilot. Pictures of him can be seen inside Edd's house in some episodes. List of Paul's Appearances *Zombeh Attack 2: Paul was one of the many citizens to have turned into a zombeh. *Zombeh Nation:In the underground when Matt has retreived his weapon Paul bends over him and is hit in the face with a mop. Paul was one of the two pilots searching for survivors in the zombeh infested train station. He is responsible for the deaths of Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord. *Moving Targets: Paul was one of the two guards at the military base, where he didn't care about what the other guard said. *Money(thats what I want): A picture of Paul can be seen in the hallway *Zanta Claws II: On one of Zanta's security cameras, Paul is seen sitting on a bench. *Movie Makers: Paul was, yet again, a guard at a military base where he was fooled by Edd into letting him steal a tank. Also he can be seen upside-down in a painting on Edd's house. *Climate Change: Paul was working at a power plant, where he didn't care about Edd's overuse of electricity ("and your point is?). *WTFuture: Paul was one of the people to eat at Bob's Diner. He was sitting behind Edd and the gang. *Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders): A picture of Paul is in Edd's house when Tom is drilling through a wall. *He is mentioned in the credits of Happy Birthday Tord, when it says "With thanks to certain people from certain places (Yes Paul, that includes you)" *He Is In Edd's Live Stream For Hammer & Fail 2. *Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) : Whilst Edd and Tom are walking up to the Attic around 6:19, a photo similar to a blueprint of Paul can be seen in the middle. Paul is also walking outside a fence when Eduardo and Edd are arguing. *In Space Face he is found floating in space with Hellucard at the starting credits. Also, one of the aliens has Paul's famous unibrow. Gallery Sitting_zanta_claws.png|Paul sitting on a bench in Zanta's Security Cameras. Zombeh Nation P.PNG|Paul piloting a helicopter while looking for survivors in Zombeh Nation. Electric Paul.PNG|Paul as an electrician. Paul MM.PNG|Edd fooling Paul. Paul W.PNG|Paul and a person sitting behind Matt and Edd. Paul H.PNG|A picture of Paul hanging in Edd's House. PaulP.PNG|Paul as he appears in a wallpaper. Paul.png|Paul as seen in Hammer & Fail 2 Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Paul with Hellucard in Space Face Part 1 Paul as an Alien.PNG|A alien species with eyebrows similar to Paul Paul The Aminator.png|Paul in real life. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:heros